


Give up the Scrunchie

by fck_me_gently_with_a_chansaw



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/F, JD is less of a dick, Martha still tries, Ram and Kurt still die, basically chandler is kept alive bc i wanna write a slow burn chansaw fic, idk what im doing in all honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fck_me_gently_with_a_chansaw/pseuds/fck_me_gently_with_a_chansaw
Summary: An alternate universe where Chandler wasn’t poisoned by JD and instead tries to kill herself because she wants to not be in charge anymore. She stays alive. The plot is practically the same with a few minor tweaks so I can set up Chansaw
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Give up the Scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i wrote an early version but i didnt like it so im starting earlier in the plot and yea 
> 
> enjoy
> 
> also please kudos and if theres something you want to add or change please comment

Veronica walked into the bathroom, realising the Heathers were there she darted into the hall and after hearing the telltale click of shoes on the flooring she hastily began drawing up a hall pass. “Oh well if it isn’t Heather and Heather,” the sound of Duke throwing up interrupted her, “and Heather. Maybe you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting but you’re late for class.” The flow of protests from the three flooded the room before being silenced by the prospect of a week of detention. Veronica hastily wrote the Heather’s names on the hall pass before handing it to the Teacher. They then left leaving her and the heathers. She looked directly at Heather Chandler, steel grey eyes piercing her own. She dropped her gaze hastily. After answering all the questions the heathers threw at her for some unknown reason they decided to let her join them. Giving her a full makeover - hair, makeup and new clothes- how the Heathers had the clothes she didn’t know but she wasn’t about to question it. A few weeks afterwards as they finished lunch and were leaving to go to english Veronica caught herself in the mirror. She still couldn’t believe that it was her in the mirror. Veronica started up her usual easy flow of conversation with people before Chandler grabbed her by the wrist pulling her aside. “You’re one of us now,” she whispered, “You are above them.” Veronica shrugged and then went and sat down. They were studying ‘To kill a mocking bird- Harper Lee’ and as per usual Veronica started debating anything and everything with the teacher. Heather couldn’t help watch how passionate Veronica was to challenge things, mostly being correct where the teacher was wrong. Veronica could feel someone watching her so she quickly scanned the classroom making eye contact with Chandler. Heather looking away quickly but not quick enough for Veronica not to notice, the latter turning back to face the front, rolling her sleeves up. “Miss,” she hears Heather ask, “Could I please be excused?” Without waiting for a reply she got up and left. Veronica followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight. Heather stalked down the hallway at a startling speed, heels clacking on the smooth floors,she reached the bathroom and then the internal argument was voiced. The muffled mumbles of “Quit stating at Veronica Heather.” “Snap out of it Heather.” “Shut up Heather.” She began to pace back and forth across the bathroom, suddenly stopped by the fact she heard another set of shoes walking towards her. “Heather,” she heard a small voice call out, “its Veronica- you’ve been gone for longer than is usually allowed by the school. You okay?” Veronica pushed the door open and was met by the sight of Heather, her hair slightly messy and framing her face. Heather shook her head. Walking towards her, Veronica wrapped her in a hug. “Whats going on?” she asked, and Heather began shake her head and say, “I can’t say.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?? comment?? btw you read my fic ILY <3


End file.
